Eastern Decline (Unusual Suspects)
The Eastern Decline is a series of well documented events that caused the major collapse of various Eastern (and some non eastern) states which were more in opposition to the United States of America and her various allies. The "Great Decline" as its known in China proper ended up with the collapse of the dictatorial regimes in the East and their replacement with true democratic institutions. Causes of the Decline Chinese Issue *The Causes of the Decline are numerous and well documented. The Eastern states, particularly China in the mid 2020's had assumed the position as some of the most economically productive states in the world with China being the worlds largest economy. However the Chinese in particular gained an air of confidence and when it attempted to assert further control over Western markets particularly the United States as well as an attempted expansion of influence into Mexico and other central american states. *By 2029 the Chinese in a bold move attempted to take further control of western markets and assert economic hegemony over the United States and the European Union suffered a series of crippling sanctions as the Chinese used their economic sway over the west to try and military take all the disputed territory between the various nations holding disputes with china over territory. This however led to an incident with Taiwan precipated all out war between the the Peoples Republic and Taiwan. The Chinese, overestimating their capabilities were utterly defeated by the United States Navy in the South China Sea as well as the obliteration of another fleet near the Chinese capital in sight of the chinese populous. This included the destruction of Chinas two only modern carriers. *The Taiwan post war situation led to a China suffering from the rammifications from its actions in the Pacific with a large amount of casualties, as well as the failure of their economy as Western Firms in china switched to much friendlier countries for buisiness. Indian Question *Following the Chinese conflict much of the Wests buisiness firms decided that the climate of China was no longer friendly enough for them and due to government encouragement much of these firms relocated elsewhere in the world. Surprisingly this allowed for a rather impressive diversification of the Wests manufacturing assets abroad. With the movement of manufacturing assets to countries like India, Nigeria, Indochina, and the Kongo the West became much less dependent on China and following this led to a total collapse of the CCP in china and following one of Asias Bloodiest civil wars and the worlds worst humanitarian crisis in recorded history the Chinese government finally acheived a Democratic form of Government. *The Real problem came following the first mass movement of firms to differing nations. India was one of the leading locations as many big time corporate manufacturers moved there for the cheap labor among other things. This left a major question, "Do we let India take all the buisiness". With the western nations convening they made a majority decision to keep their locations of abroad manufacture diversified and avoided "putting all their eggs in one basket" so to speak Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Unusual Suspects